


Untitled (for now!)

by amusedgreatly



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusedgreatly/pseuds/amusedgreatly





	1. Chapter 1

Jude Lawrence couldn’t handle working at this real estate agency anymore. He couldn’t focus. Every time his boss came near him, he nearly passed out. Carson Reeves was one of the most attractive men Jude had ever seen. He had dark, spiky hair, bright blue eyes and a perfect amount of freckles. The smell of his masculine, slightly sweet cologne, and the way he smiled at him in the mornings had Jude practically drooling.

He could find another job easily. He’s good at what he does. Unfortunately when Carson was around, he couldn’t seem to get anything done. He made the decision to resign, and didn’t waste any time procrastinating.

Jude knocked on Carson’s office door. He used the window as a mirror to fix his hair, like he always did before talking to Carson.

“Come in!”

Jude took a breath before opening the door, and walking in. Carson lit up when he saw Jude. He loved working with him. Jude was a fantastic agent and the company really relied on him. He waved his hand, directing Jude to take a seat across from him.

“How can I help you, Mr. Lawrence?”

Jude took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Whenever Carson spoke, it sent shivers down his spine. He had such a deep voice, and when he swallowed, his adams apple bobbed enthusiastically.

“Sir, I quit.”

“Excuse me?”  
  
“I quit.”

Both Carson and Jude took a second to let that sink in. Jude couldn’t believe he was actually quitting his job. It was best for him, he knew that. He needed to stop pining over a man who had a wife. A wife and children, no less.

“May I…” Carson took a few breaths to look at Jude. He seemed sure of himself. Jude wasn’t going to back down. One of the many reasons Jude was so good at his job was because he was persistent. “May I ask why?”

_Because I’m in love with you._

“Because…I don’t think this company is allowing me to reach my full potential.” Jude had thought this through, what he would say to Carson if he asked. Still, his voice shook, and he could tell that Carson noticed.

“I don’t believe that. Mr. Lawrence, you have one of the highest jobs in this office! We have given you a very generous salary. I doubt you will find that anywhere else. You’ll have to work back up from the bottom.”  
  
“I am aware.”  
  
“Jude, please.”

Jude shook. Carson never called him by his first name. God, it sounded so perfect coming from his mouth. But he needed to do this. For himself. This predicament wasn’t healthy.

“P-please what?”  
  
“Please tell me the real reason you are quitting. You’re a smart man, Jude. I don’t believe that you would make such a rash decision like this.” Carson said. He wasn’t sure why he was getting so worked up about this. His eyes felt like they were burning. It felt like he was losing something huge in his life. He hadn’t realized that Jude meant that much to him.

“I can’t focus.”  
  
“Is there a particular reason you can’t focus? We could work something out…”  
  
“Yes there is, but I don’t think you could.”  
  
“Let me try. I’ll do anything for you Jude, _please_.”

The way Carson was begging him sent shivers down Jude’s spine. He couldn’t tell him the real reason why he was quitting. But yet, he wanted to. Suddenly a single word came out of his mouth before he could stop it,

“You.”

“What?”  
 __  
Well shit, there’s no turning back now.  
  
“I can’t focus because of you.”

“I- _what_?” Carson’s jaw went slack. Was Jude saying…  
  
“I’m…attracted to you.” Jude looked down, he couldn’t make eye contact anymore. “I always have been. It’s just that…recently…it’s gotten a bit worse. I can barely get any work done anymore because all I do is think of you and your smile and your arms and _fuck_ , your voice. I think I might be starting to develop feelings for you and I-“  
  
“-Jude.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Jude look at me.”

Jude raised his head, and wiped away the few tears that had escaped.

“I’m…I…me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jude is pretty sure he has lost his mind at this point. This ridiculously gorgeous and extremely _married_ man has just (vaguely, but fuck that, it fucking happened) told him he has feeling for him. He tries to not make it too obvious that his heart is beating so hard it hurts. He runs his hands through his hair and sits in the sweet silence. Carson’s words echo throughout the room, and before he knows it, he’s speaking again.   
  
“Shit, I’m sorry. That was really unprofessional, I apologize. I…I should leave.”  
  
“No, it’s your office, I’m sorry. I’ll leave. I’m so sorry.” Jude stands up and starts to walk out. Tears stream down his face as he leaves. The doorknob is shockingly cold, and stubborn.  
  
“Jude…” Carson sighs, and giggles a little to himself as Jude shakes the handle frantically. “Jude.”  
  
“What?!” Jude spins around and crosses his arms.

“You locked the door when you came in, sweetheart.” Jude’s heart sinks. _Sweetheart._

Next thing he knew Carson was walking towards him, arms open wide. He had an adorable smile swept across his face and Jude couldn’t do anything but give in. Carson embraced him, and squeezed tight, turning his head and nuzzling his face in Jude’s hair.   
  
“Mm, you smell good.” He said, inhaling again. He was getting really caught up in the moment. He hugged Jude tighter (if that’s even possible) before letting go and unlocking the door. He opened up the door, and Jude reluctantly left, unsure of everything. Carson watched Jude as he walked away, watched every last step. The way his hips swayed slightly, the way his pants fit just…perfectly. Jude reached the exit and Carson couldn’t help himself from running after him.   
  
“Jude, wait!”

Jude stopped in his tracks and turned around. Carson was right there, looking down at him. Carson cupped Jude’s face in his hands and rubbed his thumb over his cheekbones. The office was empty. He could do anything. But there was really only one thing he wanted to do.

He kissed him gently, yet firm and sure. Really, really sure. Jude melted under Carson’s touch and swung his arms around Carson’s waist in an attempt to pull him closer. Carson ended the kiss but kept his hands still. He brushed his thumb over Jude’s lower lip, feeling how soft it was. It wasn’t all in his head. Jude really was perfect, head to toe.   
  
“Do you still quit?”   
  
Jude giggled touched his own fingers to his lips.  
  
“Hell no.”


End file.
